


Thirtysomething Child Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Fandom in the Pokémon World is the same as fandom on our world, Gen, Implied NamelessShipping, Pikachu is adorable, Pokemon 20th Anniversary, Red's An Antisocial Weirdo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 20 years since the Kanto Trio began their Pokémon Journeys and the internet is freaking out! If only Red felt the same..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirtysomething Child Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I threw this together quickly for the 20th. Pokémon is such an important series for me, so I knew I had to do something. 
> 
> I hope you like this!

“20 years!”

 

Red snapped his head over to the corner of the room. “Leaf!” he said, in a unusually loud tone, “How’d you get in here?”

 

“Easy. You’re shit at hiding your spare key! Under the rug? Really?”  


 

Red awkwardly ran his hand through his hair before Leaf burst out laughing. “Some things never change! Seriously though, 20 years!”

 

“20…?” Red was confused.

 

Leaf huffed. “Red, you’re terrible! You don’t even remember that today’s 20 years since we started our Pokémon journeys!” She pointed at the gag-a-day calendar on the table, and sure enough it read;

 

_27th February 2016_

 

“Oh!” Red said, eyes alit with realisation, “That’s today!”

 

“Of course!”

 

“So, I forgot! I was preoccupied!” He ran his hand through Pikachu’s greying fur, “It’s not even that big a deal! Who even cares?”

 

“Everyone!” she said, “You’re, like, the only one who doesn’t care! Today on the internet it’s all anyones been talking about! It’s the main story on the news. _20 years since Champion Red set out on his famous journey!_ You seem to forget that you’re still a celebrity. Everyone loves Red the legendary champion! Which by proxy means they love me, since I’m your best friend!” She pulled out her Pokégear, showing it to Red, “Look at this painting someone did of me on the Fame Checker Website! It’s so good!”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“I wrote a whole blog post, reminiscing on the past 20 years!” She held the Pokégear closer to his face.

 

Red turned away. “Good for you. But some people prefer to be left in peace”

 

“That’s your problem Red! You could make a fortune on the interview circuit! You agree with me that Reddy-boy here’s a loner, don’t you Pikachu?”

 

“Pika!”

 

“See?”  


 

Red rolled his eyes.

 

Before either could say anything, the door burst open again. “You asshole!”

 

“Good to see you too, Green.”  


  
“You motherfucker!”

 

“Language…”

 

“It’s been 20 years and you didn’t even call or text or anything! It’s bad enough that you get all the attention, the promotion deals, the documentaries, the fanfiction…”  


 

“What?”

 

“…But on top of it, you don’t even care about our anniversary!” Green yelled.

 

“Our anniversary? I seem to recall you hating me back then.”

 

“Details, details,” he shook his hands. `”The point is, this is an important day and you don’t even care!”

 

Leaf interrupted, “See! That’s what I said!”  


 

“Well,” Red replied, “You didn’t call me, either.”

 

“That’s cause I’ve been busy! I’ve been liveblogging, answering fan questions, posting pics of me and Umbreon, y’know, giving people what they want! What do you for the people, Red? You don’t have any social media accounts, you posted not one picture! Face it Red, I’m just a better person!”

 

Red huffed, “I just don’t do that kind of thing…”

 

“But don’t you want to thank your fans? 20 years is a long time, and most trainers are flash-in-the-pan! Like remember Kris? No you don’t. Lyra completely and utterly…”

 

“Get to the point.”

 

“The point is, thank the people!”

 

“Yeah Red, thank the people!”

 

“Pika-Pi!”

 

“Shut up! This is stupid! It’s 20 years since I got Pikachu, so wh-“

 

There was a sudden, sharp, silence.

 

“It’s been 20 years since I got Pikachu...” Red suddenly got flustered.

 

“Buddy, I’m sorry!” he hugged the electric mouse close to him. “I didn’t even say anything! I hope you’re not mad at me. Happy anniversary! 

 

“Pikapi!”

 

“I can’t believe it’s been 20 years. So many good times" He paused for a moment. "Some crappy times, on that Mountain, but so many good times! I love you!”  


  
“Aww, that’s so cute!”

  
  
“You’ll hug the mouse but not me…”

 

Red looked up. “So is everyone really treating this like a big deal?”

 

“Of course! There’s even a TV movie about you!” Leaf clasped her hand together.

 

“Who plays me?”

 

“Some kid called Ashton or Ashley or something.” Green said.

 

“And do I really have a big online fanbase?”

 

“Yep. All the big trainers do. Gold, May, Dawn, Hilda… They write stories, draw cute pictures of our Pokémon, all sorts! It’s kinda cute, kinda creepy!”

 

“What do they write stories about?”

 

“Who they think’s banging mostly. All lot of people really ship you and Gr-“

 

“Y’know Red,” Green interrupted, “Some people think you’re secretly dead or something, because you go out so little!"

 

Red looked at Green for a moment, in thought. “Maybe I should rectify that...”  


 

So Red, Green and Leaf took a picture of themselves with their teams and posted it to Green’s blog, complete with a message written by Red.

 

_20 years is a long time._

 

_It’s hard to believe it’s been 20 years since the day I got my first Pokémon, my best friend Pikachu. The day that changed the rest of my life, the day that started my journey towards becoming Champion, the day that started my life with my Pokémon…_

 

_27th February 1996._

 

_I feel old._

 

_Now, I’m not really active online. But I just want to say, I am honoured that so many people care about me and this day! Pikachu, Charizard, Venusaur, Blastoise, Snorlax and Espeon all love the artwork people have done of them! And I’ll admit, I do too._

 

_There’s been a lot of of ups and downs since that day. But I know no matter what, I’ll always have my Pokémon and my two best friends._

 

_And I just want to say that I know there are plenty of future Pokémon Masters reading this right now, and that you should go out there and try to achieve your dreams! Because that feeling, battling alongside your partners, there is no better feeling. Whether you’re in Kanto or Kalos, being with Pokémon is the best thing in the world._

 

_I hope for 20 more years with my best friends._

 

_May all of you become Champions._

 

_Red._

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this basically turned into 'Kanto Trio Argue About the Internet'
> 
> I can't believe these nerds are 20! Heres to 20 more.
> 
> Can't wait for Sun & Moon...


End file.
